"The Return of the Ooze Man" transcript
Announcer: "Today, on All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, the evil purple man, Ivan Ooze, is back to cause more destruction." Ivan: "So, you thought you could beat me that easy, eh?" Aisha/Yellow Ranger: "We don't know where you've been, but you shouldn't have come back, sooner or later!" Rocky/Red Ranger: "We're still ready to take you down, just like we did last time!" Announcer: "But things just begin going crazy when Ivan begins causing damage and destruction in the Angel Grove city streets. Billy: "Oh no, we don't want this to happen like last time he arrived here." Announcer: "Can the Power Rangers defeat him again? find out, on All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, next." Prologue: Theme Song Intro Morphin' Power Rangers New And Improved Theme Music Playing In Background Rita: "So, Lord Zedd........what's our plan for today?" Lord Zedd: "I know..........it's time to conquer the city of Angel Grove." Alpha 5: "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi.........Rita, Lord Zedd and the others are conquering Angel Grove........I must send in the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers immediately!" Packed Theme Music Playing In Background Background Singers: Go, go Power Rangers Liam Hemsworth as Rocky DeSantos go, go Power Rangers Dane DeHann as Adam Park go, go Power Rangers Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Packed Theme Music Continues Playing In Background Background Singers: go, go Power Rangers RJ Cyler'' as Billy Cranston''' '''''go, go Power Rangers Naomi Scott'' as Kimberly Hart''' '''''go, go Power Rangers Zoe Kravitz as Aisha Campbell the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and Jameson Moss and Joel Courtney as Bulk and Skull Scene 1: The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Tommy: "Hey, you guys know what today is?" Aisha: "Well? what is it?" Tommy: "Today's the anniversary of the year that we defeated Ivan Ooze in the 1st place, by using Ryan's Comet." Rocky: "Good thing he won't be here to take away our super powers again like he did last time." Adam: "I agree to that." Kimberly: "Now let's just sit back and relax for just 1 minute." Ernie shows up at their dining area..... Ernie: "Hey, how are you guys doing?" Rocky: "Pretty good, Ernie." Adam: "At least things look pretty normal around here." Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair Rita: (from inside their evil lair) "Well, our fellow henchman." Rita: "It's been almost a couple of years ever since those Power Rangers destroyed our purple ooze man in the 1st place." Lord Zedd: "Those Power Rangers can really fight dirty, can they?" Goldar: "You can say that again." Squatt: "I think it's time we bring Ivan back to life." Baboo: "Splendid plan." Rita: "Finster, we need the giant cauldron." Finster: "Just as you wish, mistress of evilness." Finster brings out the cauldron, and the super villains put the purple ooze ingredients in there. Mordant: "Observe and watch what happens." The purple ooze in the cauldron begins bubbling a bit, then suddenly, something happens: Ivan Ooze has just returned. Ivan: A Bit Ivan: "At last, the ooze man is back." Squatt and Baboo: "Alright, yahoo!" Rita: "Finally, our plan worked perfectly." Lord Zedd: "So, our purple ooze friend, what's your plan for this time?" Ivan: "Well, my plan is to take down those Power Rangers 1 by 1 and destroy all of Angel Grove." Ivan: Laughter Meanwhile, at Angel Grove High School......... [Aisha's Power Watch Beeping Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Theme Tune] Aisha: "Yes, Alpha? what is it?" Alpha 5 (voice on Power Watch): "Rangers, you need to hurry up, we need you at the Power Chamber right away, it's very important." Aisha: "Don't worry about it, we're on our way." The 9 Ranger Teens teleport themselves to the Power Chamber. The Power Chamber Rocky: "Zordon, Alpha, what's going on around here?" Adam: "What's happening?" Alpha 5: "Oh, Rangers, thank goodness you're all here." Zordon: "Fellow Rangers, this is a very important emergency I must tell all of you, the evil purple man, Ivan Ooze is back to cause more destruction, and you all must try and defeat him again." Billy: "Oh, we'll destroy him again alright." Alpha 5: "That's the spirit, Rangers." The 6 Ranger Teens teleport themselves back to the Angel Grove City streets..... Fade to a black screen....... Disney Channel Announcer: "Don't go away, All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break # 1 Commercial Break # 2 Disney Channel Announcer: "And now, back to All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, right here, on Disney Channel." The Angel Grove City Streets Billy: "So, any of you guys know how to track him down?" Kimberly: "Well, I think I know exactly where to locate him and stop him in his tracks." Screaming In Fear Adam: "Oh my gosh, look, there he is, there's Ivan, he's back again!" Billy: "Oh no, we don't want this to happen like last time he arrived here." Rocky: "You're absolutely right, Billy, it's morphin' time!" The morph sequence begins....... Tommy: "Ninja Falcon!" Adam: "Ninja Frog!" Kimberly: "Ninja Crane!" Billy: "Ninja Wolf!" Aisha: "Ninja Bear!" Rocky: "Ninja Ape!" The 6 Ranger Teens are now the 6 Power Rangers......... Tommy/White Ranger: "Alright, you guys, it's time to take him down!" The 6 Power Rangers head on out where Ivan is waiting. Ivan: "So, you thought you could beat me that easy, eh?" Aisha/Yellow Ranger: "We don't know where you've been, but you shouldn't have come back, sooner or later!" Rocky/Red Ranger: "We're still ready to take you down, just like we did last time!" Ivan: "Very well then, it's another fighting match." Ivan begins causing destruction, and the 6 Power Rangers prepare themselves to fight against him, then defeat him again. Adam/Black Ranger: "Hiyah, hiyah!" Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Take this and that!" Rocky/Red Ranger: "His force is too strong and powerful, we need the Ninja Zords right way." All 6 Power Rangers: "Ninja Zords, now's the time!" The 6 Ninja Zords arrive, and the 6 Power Rangers now go inside them and begin piloting them. Tommy/White Ranger: "All systems down, we're now prepared to take him down again." Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "I'm so getting the hang of this." The 6 Power Rangers in the 6 Ninja Zords begin fighting against Ivan's evil Oozeletts. Rocky/Red Ranger: "You're not going anywhere, Oozeletts, not when we're around!" They continue fighting against the Oozeletts, 'til they're all defeated. Ivan: "Alright, that's it, I'm gonna end this right now!" Ivan begins heading off to outer space. Adam/Black Ranger: "Whoa, he's gone off to outer space!" Billy/Blue Ranger: "We need Ninja Falcon Megazord power, now!" All 6 Power Rangers: "Ninja Falcon Megazord, power up!" The Ninja Ape Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's left arm and hand. The Ninja Wolf Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's right arm and hand. The Ninja Bear Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's torso. The Ninja Frog Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's legs. The Ninja Crane Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's head and face. The Ninja Falcon Zord locks on to the backside. Aisha/Yellow Ranger: "Alright, you evil purple ooze man, it's time we take you down like last time!" The Ninja Falcon Megazord heads right up to outer space. Tommy/White Ranger: "Alright, you guys, we know exactly what to do, Right, Rocky?" Rocky/Red Ranger: "That's right, Tommy, we defeated him with Ryan's comet last time, so we're gonna do that again." Ivan: "Now I got all of you right where I want you guys." Billy/Blue Ranger: "Do it, Tommy!" Tommy/White Ranger launches Ryan's comet, which heads towards Ivan's torso. Ivan: "Uh oh, didn't see that coming!" Ryan's comet blasts Ivan in his torso, and Ivan is once again defeated. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Alright, we finally did it!" Aisha/Yellow Ranger: "We defeated him again!" Rocky/Red Ranger: "Nice job, you guys, now let's all go back to the Power Chamber and tell Zordon and Alpha that Ivan Ooze is once again defeated." Meanwhile, back at Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair...... Lord Zedd: "Next time, our plan is gonna work perfectly." Rita: "And the Power Rangers are gonna pay for what they did." Back at the Power Chamber Kimberly: "Zordon, Alpha, we're back." Aisha: "Ivan Ooze is finally defeated again." Alpha 5: "Way to go, Rangers, I knew you could defeat him again!" Zordon: "Congratulations, fellow Rangers, Ivan is now history, now you can all go to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar for a victory party and celebration." Back at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Bulk: "Whoa, man, I can't believe that Ivan Ooze almost had all of us surrounded." Skull: "He was real creepy looking." Rocky: "So, what do you guys think now that he's defeated again?" Aisha: "Pretty good, now that he's outta our sights again." Ernie walks around over to the Ranger teen's table..... Ernie: "Hey, you guys, how's it going?" Kimberly: "Pretty good so far, Ernie, that evil purple ooze man is gone for good." Ernie: "That's nice, 'cause I didn't want him to enslave everybody here in Angel Grove." Tommy: "Well, you know what they say, when there's danger, we'll always be there." Adam: "Especially Power Rangers or any other action heroes." Fade to another black screen...... End Production Credits Cast Members And Voice Cast Members Credits Liam Hemsworth as Rocky DeSantos/Red Ranger RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger Zoe Kravitz as Aisha Campbell/Yellow Ranger Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver/White Ranger Jeff Garlin as Ernie Jonah Hill as Bulk Michael Cera as Skull Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) '''''Willem Daefoe as Lord Zedd (costume and voice) Mr. T as Goldar Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) Zach Galifianakis as Finster (costume and voice) Jim Parsons as Squatt (costume and voice) Jack Black as Baboo (costume and voice) Robert Englund as Ivan Ooze (costume and make-up) Andrei Arvloski as Mordant (costume and voice) Bryan Cranston as Zordon (face and voice) Bill Hader as Alpha 5 (suit actor) Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) Category:Transcripts Category:MMPR: Adventure Series